The Path that Music Makes
by Paramorefan1698
Summary: Bella is trying to survive the worst of torture...bullying. With only her music and books to get lost in she is slowly breaking into pieces. When the mysterious Cullens come to town will they try to save her with the little time they have...or will they help her captors break her faster? Will Bella let them help? Rated T for language, and some other disturbing things
1. Music

**Disclaimer: I sadly to not own twilight. But the plot is mine**

* * *

I let the music consume me as I let my breath make music with the flute. I cannot imagine my life without it. My music or my flute. Those things are the only things that seem to keep me sane throughout my life. That...and books.

I guess you can say that I am quite an introverted person, but I can't be popular or adventurous if I tried.

In school I am constantly made fun of for my bland brown hair and eyes. To everyone at Forks High I am the freak that cannot live up to her name. Isabella Swan...Beautiful Swan. Kind of ironic actually, to have a name that means beauty but to be ugly.

Now do not get me wrong, I often stand in front of my mirror and say to myself, "You, Bella Swan, are not ugly. You are a swan." But then everything comes back to me.

The name calling, the threats, and the disgusted looks. They hit me like two tons of bricks; but no matter how much I just want to curl up in a ball and cry, I know that I have to fight through it all with my head held high.

Filling my captors with satisfaction is not something I want to see, that is when everyone will know that they win.

If they win, I will be defeated, and there is no telling of what I might to to myself if that happens. Crying, cutting, ripping apart, and worse of all...suicide.

NO! I can't think of myself that way right now. I have to be stong. I have to fight. To survive I must loose myself within my music and the adventures told by my books. Maybe one day my knight in shining armor will sweep me away from this place that I unfortunately call home.

But until then, until help finds me, I, Isabella Marie Swan, must not loose myself in my misury. I must, day by day, keep myself alive.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? It's new or course, and the idea just popped into my head. Don't worry, this is just the intro. The first official chapter is being worked on. Oh and I have other stories that I must update on this site and on fictionpress. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you thought of this. If you have any ideas you can PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**If you are a new reader, please feel free to check out my other stories as well. I'm always in need of input.**

**again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Paramorefan1698**


	2. My Savior?

**Disclaimer: I sadly to not own twilight. But the plot is mine **

**Yaayy! Another chapter! **

* * *

The whispers, they fallow me throughout the halls. Each breath wasted on me, stabs my back with a force that almost makes me stagger.

"Hey looks guys! Who do we have here?" an annoying, brainless voice male voice came yelling from down the hall.

_Shit.__ Not again._

"Looks light we've caught ourselves an ugly duckling!" Another one says.

My eyes sweeped the floor in panic. I hadn't prepared myself emotionaly for a verbal and physical attack this morning. A two in one special...lucky me.

"Awww...she looks scared!" He cooed. They were getting closer.

I squeazed my eyes shut. No, No, No, please don't.

Suddenly, but not unexpected, I was slammed brutely against the lockers. The hallway went silent, as the bystanders just stood and watched.

"Ha! Look at the pathetic thing! What do you say guys? Maybe we should make it just a small bit more ugly." The group snickered in response.

My defenses were fully up. My eyes stared at nothing. You would think that guys wouldn't dare touch a girl by threat...that is not what happens in Forks. Well not for me anyway.

A knee swiftly made it's way to my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. Another knee went to my face as I doubled over in pain. They roughed me up bit more, and as I fell into the darkness I heard a musical voice yell, "STOP!"

Has my savior finally come?

* * *

**E'S POV (Finally some**** Edward!)**

Ugh, another school, and more thoughts about my familie's "hotness".

"Oh, come on, Edward! Why can't you stop moping for two seconds?" My "sister", Alice, asked.

"Because, Alice, the same boring thing happens year after year. We go to school, graduate, maybe go to one year of college, and then make our way to another high school. It's monotnous," I finished with a sigh.

"Well," Alice said, hopping enthusiastically, in front of me, "This year is going to be different. I just know it!" Then she giggled and made her way up the steps into the school.

I lazily made my way into the school behind her.

When I entered, I expected everyone to just stop and stare at the two of us, but everyone's attention, including mine, was drawn to something terrifying. Bullies. Ate least six of them, physcally hurting a small, defensless girl.

That is when I snapped at shouted,"STOP!" My feet carried me carried me to the girl who layed like a broken doll on the floor.

I knelt down and brushed her hair off of her smooth pale face. A gasp left my mouth. Despite the discusting black and purple bruise forming on her cheek, she was unearthly beautiful. With skin as soft as a cat's fur, lips as plush as a strawberry, and wide eyelids covering, without not doubt, the most beautiful eyes I would probably ever see.

My arm unconciously scooped up the small body. My eyes met the one's of her torturers, and as I came to my feet, I growled at him. The foolish boy's eyes widened in fright, and he stepped out of my way, as I carried her to the nurses office.

This frail girl is not doubt my mate. My poor little lamb.

* * *

_**Whoa...intense right? Sorry that it has been a long time since I updated, but life has been stressful and hectic. This is actually the first time that I had time to write in a while. Please write a reveiw and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Thanks for reading and I promise to try my best on updateing soon! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Paramorefan1698 **_


End file.
